Kill The Patrick
thumb|400px Kill The Patrick est une série Minecraft conçue par Aypierre. Le premier épisode de la saison 1 a été posté le 10 Avril 2013. Au début, il y avait 8 joueurs qui participaient individuellement, mais aujourd'hui, la série fonctionne différemment à chaque saison (équipes inconnues, points de vie partagés...) Saisons Il y a 12 KTP qui ont existé à ce jour. Saison 1 Participants *As2pik *HarryLafranc *Aypierre *Nocxx *Azenet *Thaek *Bill Silverlight *SoulsStealer Classement *1er Aypierre *2eme Thaek *3ème Azenet *4ème HarryLafranc *5ème Nocxx *6ème SoulsStealer *7ème As2pik *8ème Bill Silverlight Saison 2 Participants *As2pik *Aypierre *Azenet *Bill Silverlight *Ehone *MrElvilia *HarryLafranc *Iplay4you *Maruku *Mr.Moustache *Nocxx *Shorty *SoulsStealer *Thaek *KiD *TheFantasio974 *Fukano *Unsterbliicher *Zaiiden *Zephirr Classement 1er : Aypierre win 2ème : Thaek06 tué par le chien d'Aypierre 3ème : As2PiK tué par Aypierre 4ème : MrElvilia tué par Aypierre 5ème : HarryLaFranc tué par la lave en combattant MrElvilia 6ème : Nocxx tué par Aypierre 7ème : Ehone535 tué par Aypierre 8ème : SoulsStealer tué par MrElvilia 9ème : Zephirr (tué par un creeper) 10ème : MarukuSama (tué par un squelette) 11ème : Zaiden (tué par un squelette) 12ème : Sir_Moustache (tué par un creeper) 13ème : ThomasFukano (tué par un creeper) 14ème : Iplay4you (tué par un creeper) 15ème : TheFantasio974 (tué par la lave) 16ème : Shorytg78 (tué par un squelette) 17ème : Azenet (tué par un squelette) 18ème : TheKid221 (tué par un squelette) 19ème : BillSilverLight (tué par une araignée) 20ème : Unsterbliicher (tué par un creeper) Saison 3 Équipes Patricks *Aypierre *Azenet *Harrylafranc Yolo *Thaek *SoulsStealer *MrElvilia Iplay *Iplay4you *Ouicmoi *Rw16 Boud'Crayon *Bartox *KiD *Shorty Les Oufs du Cube *Foxseen *Ivi4t *Tibtibo Swag *As2pik *Elarcis *Fukano Barbe *Bill Silverlight *Flaming Talisker *Wolphegon Blitzkrieg *Nocxx *Jazeruth *Ehone Classements Joueurs *1er HarryLafranc *2ème Aypierre, tué par Harrylafranc *3ème Azenet, tué par Aypierre *4ème Fukano,tué par Aypierre *5ème nocxx, tué par Harrylafranc *6ème Ehone, tué par Azenet *7ème Jazeruth, tué par Azenet *8ème Rw16, tué par sa propre TNT en voulant échapper à l'équipe Blitzkrieg *9ème Ouicmoi, tué par une chute en combattant Jazeruth *10ème Iplay4you, tué par Ehone *11ème As2pik, tué par Aypierre *12ème Tibtibo, empoisonné et tué par Aypierre *13ème Foxseen, empoisonné et tué par Aypierre *14ème Ivi4t, empoisonné et tué par Aypierre *15ème Wolphegon, tué par nocxx *16ème Thaek, tué par As2pik *17ème MrElvilia, tué par Fukano *18ème Shorty *19ème Bartox, tué par un zombie *20ème KiD, meurt brûlé par de la lave *21ème Bill Silverlight, tué par de la lave (il était distrait en essayant de chasser un moustique devant son écran) *22ème SoulsStealer, mort tué par un zombie (il s'était absenté car son écran allait s'éteindre) *23ème Flaming_Talisker, tué par une Spider *24 ème Elarcis, tué par un Creeper Saison 4 Participants *Azenet *Aypierre *HarryLafranc *As2pik *Bill Silverlight *Zephirr *Thaek *Aurelien Sama *KiD *Iplay4you *SoulsStealer *Shorty *Fukano Classement *1er Aypierre *2ème Bill Silverlight, tué par Aypierre *3ème Fukano, tué par Aypierre *4ème Azenet, tué par Aypierre *5ème As2pik, tué par Fukano *6ème Thaek, tué par As2pik *7ème Iplay4you, tué par Thaek *8ème KiD, tué par As2pik *9ème Aurelien_Sama, tué par surprise par Fukano *10ème Shorty, tué par un Silverfish pendant qu'il minait *11ème Zephirr, tué par Iplay4you *12ème Harrylafranc, tué par Fukano lors d'une tentative d'attaque par le haut *13ème SoulsStealer, tué par Shorty Saison 5 Participants *Azenet *Ouicmoi *Foxseen *HarryLafranc *Fukano *Edorock *Aypierre *Shouka *Tabernak *Thoyy *MrElvilia *Relient *Bill Silverlight *Rayenryuu *Bidou *Iplay4you *Elarcis *Thaek *KiD *Flaming_Talisker *Elektron *Alexclick *Zephirr *Roi Louis *SoulsStealer *Aurélien_Sama *JuJoue *Bytell2 *As2pik *Shorty Classement *1er Fukano *2ème SoulsStealer, tué par Fukano *3ème Thoyy, tué par Fukano *4ème Aurélien_Sama, tué par Thoyy *5ème Rw16 (Bidou), tué par Aurélien_Sama *6ème Relient, tué par SoulsStealer *7ème Ouicmoi, tué par SoulsStealer *8ème Foxseen, tué par Aurélien_Sama *9ème Rayenryuu, tué par Relient *10ème Thaek, tué par Thoyy *11ème Iplay4you, tué par Thoyy *12ème Bytell2, mort lors d'une grande chute *13ème Shorty, tué par Thoyy *14ème As2pik, tué par Relient *15ème Shouka, meurt en brûlant *16ème Flaming_Talisker, tué par Rw16 (Bidou) *17ème KiD, tué par Rayenryuu *18ème Elektron, tué par un zombie *19ème Edorock, tué dans une chute de gravier *20ème Elarcis, tué par un Creeper *21ème Aypierre, mort brûlé par le portail du Nether piégé *22ème JuJoue, tué par Aypierre (dans le portail du Nether piégé) *23ème MrElvilia, mort brûlé par le portail du Nether piégé *24ème Tabernak, poussé dans la lave par Alexclick (il meurt a cause des brûlures) *25ème Roi Louis, tué par Aypierre *26ème Alexclick, tué par Tabernak *27ème Zephirr, tué par Aypierre *28ème HarryLafranc, mort brûlé par le portail du Nether piégé *29ème Bill Silverlight, mort brûlé par le portail du Nether piégé *30ème Azenet, abandon pour problème de connexion Saison 6 Équipes Team Holycube *Thoyy *Roi Louis *Aurélien_Sama Team Onigiris *JuJoue *Rayenryuu *Tabernak Team Starclick *Alexclick *Foxseen *Muzaren Team Dabuda *Siphano *Fukano *Nocxx Team GRTV *MisterDaweed *As2pik *MrElvilia Team Skilloutai *Nono *Bytell2 *M5 Team Diamantaires *Azenet *EpeeForte *Eddytor Team ZZ Flop *Zephirr *Zippy *Fouet Team Tatasho *Tagazok *Shorty *Flaming_Talisker Team New Land *Edorock *Relient *KiD Team Apéricube *Iplay4you *Bidou *Ouicmoi Team Indiana *Aypierre *Thaek *Bill Silverlight Classement *1er Nocxx *2ème Fukano, tué par Nocxx *3ème Bidou, tué par Nocxx *4ème Iplay4you, tué par Fukano *5ème Relient, tué par un Creeper *6ème EpeeForte, tué par un Wither Squelette *7ème Bill Silevrlight, tué par Nocxx *8ème Aypierre, tué par Fukano *9ème Siphano, tué par Bill Silverlight *10ème Thaek, tué par Siphano *11ème KiD, tué par un Creeper *12ème Shorty, tué par Relient *13ème Edorock, tué par Shorty *14ème Tagazok, tué par Relient *15ème Flaming_Talisker, tué par Relient *16ème Eddytor, tué par un Blaze *17ème Azenet, tué par un Blaze *18ème Nono, tué par Thaek *19ème M5, tué par Thaek *20ème Muzaren, tué par Bidou *21ème Ouicmoi, tué par un zombie a cause d'un gros bug *22ème Foxseen, tué par Bidou *23ème Alexclick, tué par Bidou *24ème Roi Louis, tué par Bidou *25ème MisterDaweed, tué par Siphano *26ème MrElvilia, tué par Fukano *27ème Bytell2, tué par Elvilia *28ème As2Pik, tué par un membre de l'équipe Dabuda *29ème Tabernak, tué par Fouet (cross-kill) *30ème Fouet, tué par Tabernak (cross-kill) *31ème Zephirr, tué accidentellement par Fouet lors du team fight *32ème Rayenryuu, tué par Zephirr *33ème JuJoue, tué par Fouet *34ème Aurélien_Sama, tué par un Creeper *35ème Thoyy, tué par un zombie *36ème Zippy, meurt d'une terrible chute (problèmes de connexion) Classement des équipes Saison 7 Participants *Shorty *Azenet *Aypierre *Zephirr *As2pik *Bill Silverlight *Thaek *SoulsStealer *Thoyy *Aurélien_Sama *Nocxx *Siphano *Tagazok *Eddytor *EpeeForte *Roi Louis *Fukano Classement *1er Siphano *2ème Aurélien_Sama, tué par Siphano *3ème As2pik, tué par Aurélien_Sama *4ème Fukano, tué par As2pik *5ème Tagazok, tué par une chute *6ème Zephirr, tué par Fukano *7ème Aypierre, tué par surprise par Siphano *8ème Nocxx, tué par As2pik *9ème Roi Louis, tué par un Creeper *10ème Bill Silverlight, tué par un Blaze *11ème Thoyy, poussé dans la lave par Siphano *12ème Azenet, tué par un Blaze *13ème Thaek, tué par une chute *14ème EpeeForte, s'est jeté dans la lave pour échapper à Aypierre *15ème Eddytor, tué par une Cave Spider *17èmes : SoulsStealer et Shorty, abandons Saison 8 La saison 8 a été marquée par un gros carnage de MisterDaweed : il a tué 12 personnes ! Mais au final, il est arrivé 2ème, tué par KiD. Participants *Roi Louis *Bxakid *Aurélien_Sama *Tagazok *Eddytor *Flaming_Talisker *ZeratoR *Fukano *KiD *As2pik *MisterDaweed *MrElvilia *EpeeForte *HarryLafranc *SoulsStealer *Azenet *Bill Silverlight *Shorty *Aypierre *Foxseen *Zephirr Classement *1er KiD *2ème MisterDaweed, tué par KiD *3ème Fukano, tué par MisterDaweed *4ème SoulsStealer, tué par MisterDaweed *5ème HarryLafranc, tué par MisterDaweed *6ème EpeeForte, tué par MisterDaweed *7ème Roi Louis, tué par MisterDaweed *8ème Bxakid, tué par MisterDaweed *9ème Aurélien_Sama, tué par MisterDaweed *10ème Shorty, tué par MisterDaweed *11ème Bill Silverlight, tué par MisterDaweed *12ème Azenet, tué par MisterDaweed *13ème Foxseen, tué par MisterDaweed *14ème MrElvilia, tué par Foxseen *15ème Zephirr, tué par MrElvilia *16ème Aypierre, tué par MisterDaweed *17ème As2pik, tué par Zephirr *18ème ZeratoR, tué par un Zombie *19ème Tagazok, tué par Zephirr *20ème Flaming_Talisker, tué par Aypierre *21ème Eddytor, brûlé alors qu'il combattait un Zombie Saison 9 Création réservée Saison 10 Participants *Skyyart *Xari *Bxakid *Muzaren *Foxseen *Starvet *nems antoine *Newtiteuf *Frigiel *Iplay4you *Tyrod *ElementV2 *Aypierre *Azenet *HarryLafranc *MrBboy45 *Jiraya *DoJiN *Flaming_Talisker *KiD *EpeeForte *MisterDaweed *Tagazok *Eddytor *SoulsStealer *ZeratoR *Fukano *Aurélien_Sama *Thoyy *Bill Silverlight *Rayenryuu *Roi Louis *Steproro *Bytell2 *M5 *As2pik Classement *1er Nems *2ème Frigiel *3ème Newtiteuf *4ème MrBboy45, tué par Frigiel *5ème Jiraya, tué par le fire aspect de Nems en combattant Newtiteuf *6ème DoJiN, tué par Nems *7ème Skyyart, tué par Nems *8ème Fukano, tué par Skyyart *9ème Zerator, brûlé en ayant voulu sauter au dessus de la lave *10ème SoulsStealer, poussé dans la lave par Skyyart *11ème Foxseen, tué par Frigiel *12ème Starvet, tué par Nems *13ème Muzaren, tué par Nems *14ème Bytell2, tué par Skyyart *15ème Xari, tué par Bytell2 *16ème M5, tué par Xari *17ème As2pik, tué par la lave en minant *18ème KiD, tué par Xari *19ème Flaming_Talisker, tué par Skyyart *20ème Bxakid, tué par Flaming_Talisker *21ème EpeeForte, tué par le seau de lave de Xari *22ème Rayenryuu, tué par SoulsStealer *23ème Roi Louis, tué par SoulsStealer *24ème Stepropo, tué par Zerator *25ème ElementV2, tué par Bytell2 *26ème Iplay4you, tué par As2pik *27ème Tyrod, tué par Bytell2 *28ème Aypierre, tué par Bytell2 *29ème Azenet, brûlé dans un combat contre As2pik et son équipe *30ème HarryLafranc, tué par Aypierre (accident) *31 Tagazok, tué par HarryLafranc *32ème Eddytor, tué par Aypierre *33ème Thoyy, tué par Eddytor *34ème Aurélien_Sama, tué par Eddytor *35ème MisterDaweed, tué par Thoyy *36ème Bill Silverlight, meurt dans le seau de lave de MisterDaweed Saison 11 Création à venir Saison 12 La saison 12 a été tournée le 23 juin 2016. Il y'a un total de 16 teammate (équipe de deux joueurs) soit un total de 32 joueurs. Il y'a 6 (chiffre non définitif) épisodes. La bordure fut de 2500 par 2500 du premier épisode jusqu'au milieu du septième épisode pour passer ensuite à 2000 par 2000. Introduction L'introduction de la saison 12 est réalisé par deux personnes : * Flouzemaker, qui s'est occupé des paroles et de la musique ; * Shany, qui est s'est occupé des illustrations. : In health we're united : Kill the Patrick : But we can take the heat : Kill the Patrick : We're the best and we don't hide it : Kill the Patrick : We're the team to beat : Kill the Patrick thumb|right|335 px Spécificités de la saison * Limitations sur les diamants, seulement 2 pièces d'armure : plastron et bottes, pas d'arme, * Les dégâts sont partagés avec son coéquipier, pas la régénération de vie, * 20 cœurs de vie chacun (10 d'habitude), * Coéquipier en vocal permanent, mais seulement lui. Equipes Teammate 1 * Unsterbliicher * Aypierre Teammate 2 * Aurelien Sama * Siphano Teammate 3 * Roi Louis * Edorock Teammate 4 * Thaek * Torlk Teammate 5 * MisterDaweed * Bxakid Teammate 6 * Shorty * As2pik Teammate 7 * Chelxie * Newtiteuf Teammate 8 * Xari * Skyyart Teammate 9 * Fukano * Nems Teammate 10 * Mouettte Volante * Azenet Teammate 11 * Bill Silverlight * Mme Silverlight Teammate 12 * Flaming Talisker * DavLec Teammate 13 * Jiraya * MrBboy45 Teammate 14 * Épée Forte * Frigiel Teammate 15 * Loupio * Ika Teammate 16 * ZeProf2Math * ZeProf10Toir Classement Classement individuel Classement par équipe Anecdotes *Un épisode de What's Up Gamers a eu comme sujet Kill The Patrick. Catégorie:Séries Catégorie:Séries Minecraft Catégorie:Contient des spoilers